Fire and Flames
by Lord-Of-Metal
Summary: Humanity had been in this situation before, and what if there was one that still lived from that dark era?


Fire and Flames

Prologue

"CONCERNTRATE FIRE" I roared over the din of the battlefield whilst my cybernetic warrior's poured volley after volley after volley at the towering form of the God-Warrior, Missiles and Cannon Shells impacted the things massive shape but left nothing but scratch marks as it relentlessly advanced through the firestorm without heed to the furious barrage aimed at it. I gritted my teeth as the foul-thing retaliated by firing volleys of radioactive beams from its eyes at, and through, the ranks of my cybernetic soldiers and biologically-enhanced vehicles, turning them into clouds of superheated plasma just as the Warbringer's finished setting up atop the rocky outcrop behind me, each one the apex of cybernetic technology with all of them controlled by a networked AI, let rip a salvo of Reaper Devastator's into its 'head'.

It may have been nigh-immune to conventional weaponry, but against fifty weapons-grade uranium slugs fired at more than five-thousand feet per second even the God-Warrior had to flinch, by 'flinch' I mean reel back as it took a face-full of supersonic slugs. The towering thing let out a deafening scream as one of its hands moved up to its face, the legion of machines still firing at it whilst a Destroyer Super-Heavy Artillery Tank fired a round directly beneath its left foot, the one-ton high explosive round exploded causing the God-Warrior's foot to slip out from beneath it before it fell on its back to the ground with a earth shattering thud.

With a mental thought I commanded the entire legion to advance before the thing could right itself, the armoured form of my personal Ragnarok Command Tank rumbled up beside me with its frontal ramp open before I walked into its dark hold. As soon as the ramp closed the L.E.D lights powered on, revealing the Holographic-Tactical Map in the centre of the room whilst an honour guard of Warbringer's, Black Dragon's and Reaver's were motionlessly attached to the walls, awaiting the mental thought to turn them from metal statues into implacable killing machine's. The nuclear-powered 10000 horsepower turbine engine roared as it powered the three-hundred-ton tank along at 80 KPH over the rocky ground, inside of it I was watching the blips on the Holo-Map representing my force's compared to the approaching God-Warrior's.

My name is Sieg Reptor and the year was 2425, ever since the World War Three in 2018, there was major progress in nanotechnology, cybernetics, bioengineering, weapons and armour. At first Russia was locked into another cold war with America, each side developing weapons, armour and vehicles at a rate never seen in nearly a century since World War Two when America had made the first Atomic Bomb all those years ago. Then, things changed when the current Russian President, Vladimir Putin had suffered a fatal heart attack at the G20 Peace Summit, almost immediately a man called Godwyn Monkal, who had never even existed before that day, seized power over the whole of Russia with no opposition. He publicly blamed America for the death of his predecessor as both country's repeated moves they had done decades earlier, gathering weapons and manpower, blackmailing/bribing/forced takeovers of surrounding countries

Precisely two years to the day that begun this 'second cold war' the war went hot, America had moved close to one million men, tanks and aircraft into South Africa, this did not go unnoticed by the Russians, who moved nearly twice that number into North Africa to prevent them from overtaking the whole country. The first shot came from neither America nor Russia but from North Korea, who fired a single two-hundred-and-fifty kiloton nuclear missile right into the middle of Africa, the resulting explosion vaporizing all American forces and all but a single squad of Russian Ex-Spetsnaz who had stowed away on a passenger airplane making a pitstop on its journey to Australia, in addition to that, the explosion had sliced Africa in half. Reeling back from such a horrific blow, both sides had retreated all their forces to within their own home country. Such a thing was short-lived however as no less than one-hundred more of the horrific missiles across the globe, turning the entire world into a desolate nuclear wasteland, the only good factor was the fact the less population a country had, the less nukes were dropped on it. However, by doing this North Korea had signed its own death warrant as the Russian 'Dead Hand System' activated and fired the entire Russian nuclear stockpile at North Korea, burning the country off of the face of the earth on the process.

Out of the population of 7.3 billion people across the globe, less than 75 million people survived the holocaust and of those, more than half would die of 'Scarab' a super virus that was 99.99% fatal and was spread through air, water, blood and animal's. The worst part about the animals was the fact that each one carried it but instead of dying from it, they mutated into something that would make the dead quake in terror. Lizards mutated into carnivorous creatures the size of a double-Decker bus, Birds had mutated into pack-hunters the size of a giraffe, Dogs had mutated into blind twin-headed abominations as big as a full-grown man and a host of other creatures had mutated into other, more horrific things.

Soon after, the remains of the human race banded together into settlements, called Temples, over time they had turned from shanty-towns of scrap metal and scorched glass into towering mile-high structures of concrete, hardened steel and meter-thick windows made from acrylic glass. The scientist's who still lived devoted their entire lives into the research of nano/bio/technological systems to aid humanity's dwindling numbers causing the creation of Swarms, Androids and Cyberneticly Enhanced Humans. Swarms were used for laying waste to the feral mutated animals that roamed the radioactive wastes, however the Swarms replication protocols were flawed as it cost any swarm 100 separate 'units' to kill any one creature but they could only create 12 'units' from any creature as each one only had enough iron inside of them to make a single nail, so they were deemed as a waste of resources and were destroyed. Androids are used to be household servants, factory workers and simple guards for food stockpiles and the like, although they are deemed 'resource-heavy' Androids are invaluable for the massive Grand Temples, which housed 10 million humans each. Cyberneticly Enhanced Humans or CEH for short are used for the same roles as Androids but are cheaper to make, the trade-off being that it also cost a human being, CEH have two different types or 'houses' the first house are those humans who are willing to give up their flesh and bone for bodies made of cybernetics, pistons and metal plates, easily capable of being recognized for their streamlined shape and smooth outer casing, the other house are those humans who had committed crimes that were to grievous for even the death sentence, the only thing that more horrific then death was to have your arms and legs lopped off and to be rigged into a 'coffin carrier' so that you could not feel the wind in your hair nor the crunch of stone under your boot, making the person inside slowly go mad, they are distinguishable from the other house for they had a coffin for a torso and had riveted construction.

Massive leaps had been made in armor, weapons and vehicles over the last four centuries so the humanity could once again spread across the scarred wastes without fear from radiation or feral animals, Rail-guns, Mass Drivers, Lasers, Hover Plates, Photon Shielding, Self Healing Armour and dozens of other inventions to name but a few. Humanity was making a comeback, slowly but surely spreading out over the wasteland to find other outposts of mankind. Temples joined with other Temples to create Outposts and Outposts joined Outposts to create Kingdoms and so on and so forth as humanity entered a new golden age. However, all good things must come to an end as a group of scientists noticed a ship the size of a tectonic plate that was hiding just behind the moon. Being happy that they had found alien life, the scientists sent a data package to the ship detailing precisely what had happened to Earth. In response the aliens had sent the God-Warrior's down to every single major population center across the globe, slaughtering everyone in a position of power causing all of the world 1.2 billion remaining humans to be thrown into panic as the God-Warrior's slaughtered anyone and anything in their path. That was six days ago.

The only reason I had been ignored this far was because he had taken up residence inside of an ancient pre-war bunker along with an small army of networked AI, the bunker was more than 1.1 million square foot of space along with a factory that had been re-purposed to create vehicles, robots and aircraft from the massive veins of ore deep in the mountain and now as per my orders I turned the potent prototype weaponry on the lone God-Warrior.

I was awoken from my thoughts as the Ragnarok slid to a halt just as its massive turret-mounted Apocalypse Mass-Driver Cannon whirred into life, launching a 25-kilogram lead slug at 1/12th of the speed of light at the prone form of the God-Warrior, a split-second later it impacted its jaw, causing it to scream as the slug tore through bone and muscle as even the steel-like hide gave way before the cannons hatred. With a thought the frontal ramp fell open as I drew my Particle-Blade from its sheath, one-meter long double-edged blade forged in the style of a hand-and-a-half sword from the days of medieval knights, allowing me to wield it in one hand or two whenever I wished. I breathed in the toxic stench of over-cooked o-zone and the tang of cordite as I broke into a run at the God-Warrior, the sword in a two handed grip as I threw myself atop its torso just as it decided to rise to its feet.

Almost immediately I was thrown to the side nearly falling off as the God-Warrior brought its hand down onto the top of the Ragnarok, crushing it like a child would stomp an origami crane into the floor. The fire from all of the machines slowed to a halt, the AI unwilling to harm me. As this happened I took the chance to slam the sword into the gap between its ribs, once more the God-Warrior screamed in pain as it rose to its full height, its left arm rising in order to swat me into oblivion. Bracing my legs against the rib below me, I pushed away with all of my strength as the God-Warrior's hand slammed against its chest. Either way I nearly missed my mark before I slammed my Particle-Blade into its wrist as it threw its arm into the air, dislodging the sword, and me for that matter, into the air above its head as I flailed around in the air helplessly.

Snarling, I spun myself around so I was facing the God-Warrior and I activated my Push Module. Not even a heartbeat later it felt like a wall had hit me as I was propelled through the air, directly at the God-Warrior's face. By this time the Particle-Blade was at full power as it had not discharged its Photons into an object, meaning that the next strike was going to be even more powerful. As the tip of the blade made contact with the God-Warrior's forehead, It sounded like a thunderbolt had gone off as the super-charged blade effortlessly sliced through bone and steel-like-skin. The God-Warrior screamed as my iron-shod boots came to rest on its nose, both of its eyes glaring at me as I tore the sword from its skull as I noticed a tiny blue gem right between its eyes. Shrugging my shoulders I drew my sword back in a two-handed grip as I prepared to break it in half; however the God-Warrior had another surprise in store as it fired a radiation beam at my arms, vaporizing them in the process as the Particle-Sword fell toward the ground. Drawing my arms back I stood in horror as I stared at the ruined stumps of my arms, along with the Particle-Sword the only Module Gauntlet in existence was lost along with my left hand.

Screaming, I drew my head back as I ran my tongue over the interlocking titanium fangs I called my teeth before I proceeded to bite the gem. The God-Warrior screamed in utter agony as I twisted my head from side to side before I ripped my head back, the gem coming along with it. I tipped backwards off of the God-Warrior's face, plummeting towards the ground as the God-Warrior fell back towards the ground once more.

The last thing I knew was that I had swallowed that gem before I slammed into the dry, cold Earth.

* * *

><p>Before I make any more chapters, I ask that I get 5 reviews before I do so. I'll also be happy to answer any questions you have in PM only.<p> 


End file.
